A Heart Full Of Dreams Of Love
by Poninelesmis
Summary: After an awful experiencie with her father, Éponine decides to leave him and she goes away with her sister Azelma to look for her little brother, on the way she founds the Musain café where the one she loves meets with his friends, after thinking she loves him she meets a mysterious man that provoques in her something new
1. Les Amis

**1. LES AMIS**

"Shut up you stupid girl!" Thénardier yelled to Éponine.

She was scared, terrified of her father while he was beating her, and she was in fetal position, trying not to feel the punching that her father was giving to her. It didn't count at all. It really hurt her so much and more because her father was the one who was attacking her.

She sobbed and wept silently, because she knew that if she cried louder, her father would punch her hardly.

Azelma looked at that scene, pretty hurt, because, she thought that she was guilty of Éponine's pain. She didn't mean to lose that packet, but it escaped from her hands and fell into the water. She knew that Thénardier would punch her, and also does Éponine, so, in an attempt to protect his sister, Éponine blamed herself for Azelma's mistake, and Thénardier got furious. Azelma should step in on that tragic scene.

Madame Thénardier was also there, but she didn't say anything. She was in a corner, completely terrified and silent.

"No dad! Stop! Please!" Azelma screamed, interposing between the hand of her father and her sister skin "Éponine did not lost that packet. Actually I was the one who lost it. I'm sorry".

Thénardier got further infuriated, but now with Azelma, so he left Éponine alone. Now she was able to stand up, and protect her sister and before Thénardier could hit Azelma, Éponine took her by the hand and left the Gorbeau house, by running very fast.

They could not return to the Gorbeau house, at least not now. They had nowhere else to go, so they were decided to look for some who could help them. Gavroche wasn't at the Elephant, so Éponine and Azelma got their hopes down, they had nowhere else to go. They had one option left: another night sleeping on the streets.

They gasped and also started to walk. Azelma was the one who had more good expectations because she liked to see the good side of everything. She tried to make her sister got happier.

Soon, their hopes got high. They saw Gavroche at the Musain cafe.

They got into the Musain cafe and walked up stairs. Both girls smiled alleviated and Éponine was a little bit more calmed now that her little sister didn't have to sleep another night in the streets.

Azelma and Éponine went to the place where they saw Gavroche; _it seems to be a private meeting of Les Amis of the ABC cafe_, Éponine supposed, because she saw Marius sitting over there.

_Marius _she thought hopeless and she sighed, trying to catch a breath instead of falling on her knees. For just a second, she forgot of everything else, and she focused on Marius's decided expression, but something interrupted her, better said, someone.

"Who are you? And… what are you doing here?" said an authoritative and strict voice of a strong leader.

Éponine turned her head at the side where she listened to that voice, she saw a handsome man who was about 20 or 21 years old, but he seemed to be like 17 years old, blond and curly hair, blue eyes and angel face. He was Enjolras, the leader of the students. Her heart began to race faster and faster, as he approached. But that man, wasn't happy, he was in a serious attitude. Éponine started to feel something very special. A feeling she never felt before. Something that wasn't that unknown, but yes, it was unknown. It was something similar at the things she felt for Marius but this was bigger. Now, she began to feel strange.

_Why is this happening to me?_ _I am in love with Marius, why am I feeling this way?_ Éponine thought, as her legs were trembling with no conscience.

When he came to them, and found himself with Éponine's face, something on his expression changed. He seemed to pity her because he saw on that face shame, grief and an expression of a life flooded by misfortunes. And something that called his attention: a sharp hit in her face. But also, there was _something_ else about that girl, something else, he couldn't understand in that moment, and that _something_ made him tremble and made his heartbeats ran faster.

Les Amis, were paying attention to the newcomers, and they were also surprised by what they saw on Éponine's face, but Gavroche was still distracted by singing a happy song about ending the bad government, and seeing beyond the sky. Marius stood up, worried about his friend and he approached the two sisters.

"Éponine…what's wrong? What happened to your face?" Marius said, so worried, stealing Enjolras words.

Éponine turned to see Marius. Enjolras was also interested to know what happened to that unfortunate girl.

"What are you talking about, m'sier Marius?" she asked.

Marius pointed with his index finger to the place where Éponine had the blow that her father had given to her, she touch herself in that place and she felt a pain that bothered her. She barely had noticed of gasped and groaned because of the pain. And she remembered the reason why she was over there. And she got sad.

"Our… father" she saidwith an air of hopelessness and heartbroken. "That's why we are here"

And she hugged her sister with a protective gesture.

Immediately Marius supposed the right thing.

Enjolras thought wrong of the way that Marius spoke to Éponine, and as he did not want any distractions for the revolutionaries he bothered by the presence of the two young girls. But still, he was worried about what Éponine has just said about the way that her father treated her. What kind of father is capable to touch her daughters aggressively? _Only a monster _he thought. Anyway, that wasn't the important thing in that moment. Enjolras had better things to think instead of two girls battered by their father. He had a revolution to run. He had to inspire the people to join him into the impending revolution.

"What do you just said? Oh my God! Poor young girls! I knew Thénardier wasn't a good person" Marius exclaimed.

"And … what are you looking for in here?" Enjolras asked coldly; Éponine, Azelma, Marius and Les Amis looked at him, the two girls and even Marius were surprised about the way Enjolras talked, but les Amis knew that he was very cold hearted when all his friends were distracted about anything that weren't government, the revolution or general Lamarque health, "We are in the middle of an important meeting if you don't mind".

"Well… Emm…" Éponine babble, she was starting to feel nervous with Enjolras staring at her "I saw Gavroche, and I was wondering if I could talk to him, just for a second, please".

At the moment he listened his name and the voice that spoke, the little urchin Gavroche got up and turned toward the voice. The thing he saw surprised him and worried him. His two sisters brutally beaten, because Azelma was also beaten (even if we hadn't said that before), and Gavroche got furious because of that.

"Why? What do you want from Gavroche?"Enjolras asked abruptly.

"They are my sisters" Gavroche answered.

All Les Amis were surprised by the revelation of the little Gavroche.

"Your sisters?" Courfeyrac asked stunned.

"Yes" Gavroche affirmed and turned to see her sisters "What happened to you, girls? It was our father again?

Both of them were uncomfortable talking about that with many unknown people.

"Can we talk privately, little brother?" Éponine begged sweetly. Gavroche nodded and asked to Enjolras permission to go out just for a moment. Enjolras a little bit grumpy agreed, just for a few minutes.

The three brothers came out of the cafe, and Éponine started to tell Gavroche the whole story. Gavroche told them that they could stay with him the time they needed. They were very thankful with him.

After the talk Gavroche returned to the meeting and he asked permission to Enjolras so that his sisters could stay in the meeting. Enjolras was about to say "no" but something inside forbade him to reject those girls, specially the older one, so he ended by saying "yes".

"Thank you, you don't know what this means to me… emm… emm" Éponine said, trying to guess the leader's name.

"Enjolras" he answered. He suddenly thought that girl was enchanting.

"Thank you, m'sier Enjolras"

He nodded. It was the first time she said his name and he felt a glow of happiness inside him.

"And you are Éponine, right?"

"Yes and she is Azelma, my little sister".

He nodded again, and he noticed he was distracted so he came back to sitting on his place and opening his book of political.

A tiny smile of sympathy formed on face Éponine's face.

"Come here 'Ponine, for you to meet some people" Marius called her.

At the moment she listened to his voice she immediately turned to Marius's direction.


	2. Feelings?

Now, Éponine regularly, liked to be on the Musain café, and she made several good new friends over there like Combeferre, Laigle, Feully, Courfeyrac, Grantaire, Prouvaire, Bahorel, Joly, Bossuet, and even though he did not accept her at first as a revolutionary member, Enjolras. She started to feel comfortable over there and she left formalities behind, she didn't talked les Amis as "Monsieur" or something like that, she called them by their names and also to Marius.

Enjolras was the first one arriving at Musain, he couldn't stop thinking about Éponine, now he saw her every day and he accepted her as a friend of his. He didn't understand why a girl wanted to be his friend, or wanted to be a revolutionary, that was amazing, she was amazing… All his thoughts in that moment where turning just about Éponine, he thought about her with the same passion he thought about his republic, maybe even more. Comparing a girl with _his republic_? It was impossible. There was nothing like his republic. No. Nothing and no one it's better than his France. "What is this?" he said aloud.

He didn't noticed Joly, Grantaire, Bahorel and Feully coming into the special room of meeting of les Amis at the Musain.

"What's what?" Joly asked.

Enjolras turned his head quickly; it was as if he had just received a shot. He was surprised like that. His heartbeats were totally fast.

"Jesus! Joly are you insane?!"Enjolras exclaimed.

"No. Are you insane?"

His friends laughed about him. He didn't take importance to that and as he used to do when his friends laughed about him, he ignored them and he opened a book.

The rest Amis didn't take so long arriving.

Gavroche and his sisters were about to arrive at the Musain.

"Thank you Gavroche, you are the best little brother ever, you seem more like our bigger brother when I'm the older one" Éponine said to Gavroche, at the time that both and Azelma were on their way to the Musain.

"The age it's just a number, little sister" Gavroche said, proudly and enthusiastic showing his beautiful and innocent smile.

The three of them laugh as they arrived to the Musain.

Azelma went with her closer friends Bahorel and Joly, the ones who use to make jokes with her and use to distract her from her bad life; they tried that she didn't felt afraid anymore; Gavroche went with Courfeyrac who was very close to him since the day he started to go at the Musain; and Éponine went with Marius to observe Grantaire who as always was drunk singing songs about drinking and enjoying the good things about life, he looked very funny and that was the reason why Éponine and Marius couldn't stop laughing. But, even when she was watching Grantaire, at the same time she was looking at Enjolras, who looked very charming "paying attention" to his political book, but the reality was that he was trying to look at her, and he didn't know why. He was just concentrate on her eyes… she was beautiful, different… but she was in love with Marius, Enjolras suppose it because she was always with him and because of the way she looked at him. That hurt him in a certain way and he didn't know why, well… maybe he was starting to have feelings for Éponine, and he cannot control it even if he wanted to. He was trying not to make his feelings being stronger than him, but he could not make it, even when his tried with all his strength. Once again he didn't accept anything of what was happening to him. Éponine has having the same experience, she was trying to make herself the idea of loving Marius, and she was clung to Marius, clung to her feelings for him, because she knew that Enjolras was just caring about the Republic, but it doesn't changed at all that she was finding really attractive Enjolras's eyes and way to talk about politic stuff, also the way he gets angry, that made her tremble but not because of being afraid.

All the ABC friends were having a great time together as the family they were.

In a moment of no awareness Grantaire took Marius by a hand, even if he didn't wanted to, and Grantaire started to dance with him making himself the idea that Marius was a lady, because he was very drunk that he had barely noticed two forms. Marius wasn't comfortable with that, and Éponine started to laugh about that.

"'Ponine, stop laughing and help me!" Marius said trying to put Grantaire as far as it was possible.

She couldn't stop laughing when she wanted to stop.

Now all les Amis paid attention to the scene where Marius was doing a whole drama, and they all were laughing about those two, especially about Marius that was the Drama Queen of the day.

"What do you want me to do, Marius? I can't do anything. My hands are tied…" Éponine teased, without stop laughing.

"Of course you can, replace me. Look: Grantaire wants to kiss me now, please… 'Ponine! You're my best friend… do something for me, help me!"

"You are beautiful mademoiselle, did you know that?" Grantaire started to say, approaching to Marius's lips.

"Éponine! Please!" Marius screamed.

She didn't wanted to, but she stood up, and approached Marius and Grantaire and she didn't allow that kiss happened. So Grantaire ended by kissing Éponine's lips but he didn't realize about the change. He tasted like cheap alcohol and that made Éponine felt really disgusted. She didn't like that and she tried to push Grantaire away, but he didn't let her go and he was still kissing her. When she could stay away from that drunk soul, she slap his face, but not so hard. So the drunkenness of Grantaire finally went down.

"Oh… what a girl" he murmured fascinated. "Éponine you should be my girl, your lips taste… so good"

She giggled a little bit, and then she shrugged, at first she felt like she was with her dad's friends that many times tried to take advantage of her and abuse her in so many horrible ways that she didn't wanted to live ever again. Those horrible experiences that made her think many time that life was only just a piece of shit where the people it's always mean and treats you like garbage. Her dad's friends always treated her like a prostitute and always abused her when she was helpless, except for Montparnasse, the youngest one that always treated her pretty well. The only good thing that she could take of those awful experiences was: to never being afraid of anything, to be stronger. Now she was a little sad because of the things she remembered, but she decided to stop thinking about that and cheer herself up.

"I am going to look out and get a girlfriend for you Grantaire, seriously you need one more than I ever imagine" she said a little less irritated as she realized that she could not blame Grantaire now that the poor guy was so drunk and it didn't meant anything for her. At least now she could joke with him about that.

Enjolras saw all of that too, so he decided to intervene on that. He took that innocent joke as something very seriously. At this point he could not distinguish what was joke and what was not.

"Not girlfriends in this moment. It is the time to worry about general Lamarque and the Revolution, did you all get that?" he said authoritative and a little bit disgusted about what he saw, the reality was that he got a little jealous when he saw that kiss. "Nothing about looking for girlfriend for my revolutionary people, Éponine, I hope that will be clear for you"

"I was just joking Enjolras, do you know what's the meaning of joking?" she inquired with a rude tone of voice.

He didn't like what he was feeling. Nobody ever had talked to him in that way, specially a newcomer. He was motionless. He really liked this girl and her bravery but he couldn't accept that she talked to him like that in from of all of his friends. He reacted a few seconds later and without saying a word, he was mad and he ordered the meeting started and what he said was fulfilled. All les Amis tried to forget that awkward moment.

After the meeting everyone went to their homes, Enjolras felt a strange change inside him. The only thing he could see was Grantaire kissing Éponine's lips the one's he wished so bad and he didn't realized that. He was still jealous about that even when that meant nothing for Éponine and Grantaire. He wished that he were the one who kissed those cherry lips he supposed that felt so warm.

He arrived to his house with the same thought he had at the moment he left the Musain café: Éponine's lips. But he still didn't want to accept that new feeling that was coming to him. For only one thing he was jealous, that one thing called LOVE. When you love someone the time is the less important thing, because when you see _that person_ in the eyes, you're your world completely changes, everything it's different but you don't know it. And that's exactly what was happening to Enjolras. "Maybe I just need a glass of water and then rest a little bit. Tomorrow I'll feel as always. Yes…it's just tiredness… running a revolutionary group is never easy, especially this one…"

He drank a glass of water and then he felt asleep on his bed.

After falling asleep he started to dream. He regularly was dreaming about winning the Revolution and the ending of slavery. But now… he was dreaming about _her_. The first time they met. Then he saw himself with her sitting in a corner of the meeting room, but they were alone, talking, laughing… everything was so perfect that it was so hard to believe it was true. After that she was waking up beside him, they both smiled to each other and when they were about kissing, she stood up and started to run, he tried to catch her, but every time she was moving further, he never caught hereven though he tried to.

So he woke up. He looked for her in despair, but she wasn't beside him,she hadn't spent the night with him by his side. He felt sad and confused. A week ago he wasn't feeling like that and now, he had totally different emotions, "How can it be? What is this Jesus?" he said with bated breath.

The rest of the night he couldn't sleep well because he didn't understand anything.

At the next day, he was exhausted but he didn't miss the important meeting he had with his friends.

They all arrived and Enjolras thought they would concentrate on his tired expression but no, they wereconcentrating in Marius and his lost expression and that expression wasn't just about that day and that called Éponine's attention. Lately, Marius had something strange so Éponine asked him what was happening. He said that there was a beautiful girl with blue eyes, blond hair and beautiful factions that he saw in Luxemburg one day he was taking a walk, but she was with an old man who surely was her father so he wasn't brave enough to approach her. He said he was in love and he believed that girl had the same feelings for him, and Éponine was a little bit happy for her friend, but she was also hurt. Marius asked her to look for the address of that girl, and he promised to find her, even when she wasn't comfortable because she still had feelings about Marius.


	3. The Revelation

Éponine wasn't feeling good because Marius was in love with another, so she said she was feeling sick so Enjolras allowed her to leave even though he was stubborn and proud he was worried about her. She walked around the streets looking at the ground, she was only thinking about Marius's words "I love her" Éponine tried not to cry but that was impossible, but she must face reality: Marius would never take a look at her because she was nothing compared to a beautiful rich blonde girl with blue eyes. She stumbled against someone, but she didn't think it was important to know in that moment who was the one who crash against her in the middle of the street. Well… she was wrong because that person was the principal cause of all her misfortunes and he was the one she didn't want to see again. The man was Thénardier and when he saw his daughter he got furious and aggressively, he took Éponine's arm, he menaced Éponine with taking Azelma away or killing her if they didn't come back with him and he didn't menaced her only with that, he menaced with killing Gavroche too. She knew what her father was capable of so she agreed because it was her duty as the older sister to protect them, and after the meeting she saw Azelma and Gavroche leaving the Musain; she ran to them and started to tell them all the things that Thenardier told to her. Azelma comprehend all as if she was an older person.

"We must come back".

And they did. Éponine and Azelma went back at the Gorbeau house. Two weeks later their father was about planning this ambush against "The white man" a very generous and charitable old man. The two sisters did not have any idea of what was going on but Éponine already met that "white man" he was always so generous with her and she barely listened that his name was Fauchelevent or something like that, she always seen him with a young lady who had Éponine's age, she was blonde and beautiful, she had no doubt that Fauchelevent's daughter was the one Marius loved. And she had seen that man and that girl before but she didn't know where, and the day she was following them to give the address to Marius, she listen that Fauchelevent's daughter's name was Cosette. She suddenly remembered that girl, that girl who used to clean the inn of her parents, that ugly girl wasn't ugly anymore. She felt guilty because of the way she had treated Cosette when they were children, now that the roles interchanged; now Éponine was the one who was dressed with old skirts and old clothes and Cosette was the one that have a good life. She felt she deserved it because she was mean at Cosette years ago. But she also felt heartbroken because now Cosette was the one who had Marius's heart and Éponine would have no chances to win it. She loved Marius, so she wished for his happiness, and if that was with Cosette, then she would make them met each other. She got the address, but she couldn't learn it, she just learned how to get there.

The day of the ambush, came along. Thénardier forced his daughters to watch for the law. And both did it, but in separate ways. Azelma was still terrified of Thénardier, but Éponine wasn't anymore, the days with Gavroche made her braver.

Soon Brujon, Babet, Claquesous, Gueulemer, Boulatruelle, Bigrenaile, Demiliard and Montparnasse arrived to Gorbeau House.

They all passed and ignored Éponine, except Montparnasse who stayed talking with her. He had always liked her and both of them were friends. Montparnasse seemed to be flirting on her, but she paid no attention to that, because her heart belonged to someone else, even though that someone had never noticed her on that way. That someone for her would always be Marius.

In that moment Enjorlas was passing by that street and his thoughts were just about General Lamarque and what it meant that he was sick and on the edge of death. From time to time, his thoughts turned and center on Éponine, but when he realized that, he was only trying not to think about her. His dream of the other day suddenly came to his mind. What? Again he didn't know the reason why he was thinking of her, but he didn't like that at all, and maybe he was also thinking of her because she and her sister came back with their father and that wasn't something good for them. While he was taking a short walk (something not very common on him) he saw Éponine, and his heart paralyzed, not because of being afraid or something bad, it was because of something else that he didn't accept at the moment, once again. He saw her standing there and smiling a little bit. _Her smile it's so beautiful _he thought and for the first time in so much time, he smiled happily too. That girl had something, something that he couldn't understand. _Why am I caring now about a poor young lady of the streets? _He wondered many times as he was watching her. Then Enjolras noticed something else, a young and handsome man who was about 19 years old that was the reason of Éponine's laughter. He realized that he had rage inside when he saw her talking and laughing with that man.

What he didn't know was that Éponine wasn't interested on Montparnasse on a sentimental way, that, for her, he was just a good friend.

Enjolras decided not to think about them or seeing them anymore, because he had more important things to think about, and he followed his path back to the Musain cafe.

The justice soon interfered with Thénardier plans and they arrested everybody, except Éponine and Montparnasse because they had run away. Soon, inspector Javert caught Éponine and he arrested her.

A few weeks later the law released Éponine and her sister, but they didn't came out of jail together.

Éponine went to her house but she did not see anyone. Suddenly she found Marius and she told him she had Cosette's address and she guide Marius to that house. When she saw that they already found each other, she went away to the Musain to find her friends again, she was feeling a little sad because of Marius, but she showed a smile when she arrived to the Musain. She could forget her pain now that she saw her adored friends.

Gavroche saw her coming in at first and he ran happily to hug her before anyone else.

"Hello you, fugitive" he said to her, and she smiled.

She said hi to all her friends, very happy, because she was released from that horrible place, she also saw Azelma and she ran to hug her. Les Amis, who really adored her with their souls didn't hide their enthusiastic emotion but Enjolras was showing a little bit angry, cold and distant to her even though he was happy of seeing her once again safe.

"And… what happened to your boyfriend? They caught him too? They released him or what?" Enjolras said on a coldly and peevishly way, trying not to look at her.

Éponine got very confused and she couldn't understand anything about Enjolras tone of voice and either what we was talking about, but she got mad, because of the rude way Enjolras talked to her. She tried to remember and suddenly she did, she remembered that the day inspector Javert caught her, she was with Montparnasse, she supposed Enjolras saw that and he thought wrong. She was right. And she had to leave the things clear.

"Oh… Are you talking about Montparnasse? He is not my boyfriend! We're just friends! Besides… LOOK AT ME, ENJOLRAS! What kind of sick and blind man is so stupid to take a look at me!" she screamed.

"Well... I am!" Enjolras responded aloud from the deepest part of his heart.

The ABC friends and Éponine stayed speechless, also the same Enjolras was, the one who finally showed deep feelings not only about his country, but for a young lady who was Éponine. They all looked Enjolras with their eyes wide open.

He could believe what he had just said but it was the truth. He felt nervous and ridiculous because of what he said. He ashamed himself in front of all his friends and in front of Éponine that was the worst part. She would never love him, because of Marius. So… why does he want to humiliate himself by having a ridiculous conversation about it in front of everybody that sees him as an example and a leader? It was better to change the conversation regarding of something else.

"Well… Emm…Where the hell does Marius has gotten himself?" he said pretending that nothing was happening, but inside, he felt this big war.

All Les Amis had barely noticed that Marius wasn't with them; they were still shocked because of Enjolras's new revelation.

Everyone took a while to catch their breath.

"With Cosette" Éponine finally responded catching finally a breath, but she didn't said that other girl's name with sorrow.

"Who is that Cosette girl?"

"His beloved"

All those present at the meeting that was about to begin seemed very strange to hear that Éponine did not sobbed when she was discussing about those three words: 'Marius', and 'His' 'Beloved'; but her new reality was that, after what Enjolras said, she didn't felt that killing pain anymore that she used to felt about the Marius indifference to her, Enjolras awoke something new and very special in her soul, something that she never felt before for anyone else.

The same case was the one of Enjolras, who was also very surprised to hear in Éponine's words with such indifference from Marius and another girl, since all les Amis knew very well Éponine's feelings about Marius, for them it was very obvius because she was very close to him and because of the way she looked at him when he used to talk about anything. When Enjolras listened to that new indifference, he had a new and very big hope, but when he realized about his thoughts he turn his head into the map of France which was pasted on the wall and he stayed still and quiet for a while; he didn't wanted to accept what he felt for Éponine by now, he was very stubborn and proud. He needed to show himself as a strong and tough leader who cannot distract with anything, especially with a girl. Also, he was not brave enough to talk with a girl, he had not experience with girls, he had never kissed anyone, and he didn't know what was to love another person on the way he started to love Éponine.

"Well, then we have to start the meeting without him" he said in a several way, after a few minutes in whole silence.

Their friends recovered their breath, but Éponine couldn't stop thinking about her new strange feelings so she couldn't foggiest in the things that Enjorlas and her friends were saying, she just could see Enjolras saying that he loved her, and that seemed very weird for her.

Marius did not measure his time, so he arrived at the Musain when the meeting was over and almost all of his friends had already left. The only ones left were Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Éponine and Enjolras; Grantaire, as always was extremely drunk and Courfeyrac had to help him get home, so they left and they found Marius on their way, they said to him "Hey… you don't know what you missed, it was very good and exciting. Enjolras actually has feelings!" Marius was surprised but he didn't asked what happened, he actually didn't wanted so much to know, because he was still lost in Cosette's beautiful blue eyes and beautiful and enchanting smile that could lost anyone else. He went to the Musain and looked at Éponine and Enjolras, but he didn't enter to the room and they didn't realize about his presence.

"I think that we should talk about something" Éponine said to Enjolras.

At the beginning, Marius thought that a problem emerged between those two, so Éponine wanted to apologize with the proud Enjolras, who never accepted he was wrong. Then, he realized that he should listen, because he didn't know what was happening between them.

Enjolras, that again was paying attention to the map of France in front of him, turned his head to the left to watch Éponine.

"I don't know what you are talking about" he said, making the idea that he didn't know anything. He thought it was cunning, but it wasn't for Éponine, in spite of all, she found it extremely sweet and charming.

"Oh stop, Enjolras! Stop acting" she snorted, laughing a little bit of Enjolras innocence "You got really jealous when you talked about Montparnasse; I saw it on the way you talked and on the expression of your face, it was not the face you use to express every day".

_Your wonderful, handsome and hypnotizing face_, she though, and she bite her lips. Now she was accepting her new reality, her new love, her new hope to not being on her own. She now started to feel she was requited.

Without any warning the face of the handsome revolutionary blushed.

"And… besides… you said that you took a look at me, and… Enjolras… I think that I also took a look at you" she admitted.

Enjolras raised his face with a smile, but then he went serious.

"I still don't know what you're talking about" Enjolras was still denying, trying not to admit the things that happened inside him. At the same time he was so glad to know that Éponine felt the same way as him.

But his proud won above everything else, despite of having a heart full of love with him in front of his nose. Éponine got really furious because of that, but she decided to hide her emotions and not to show weakness in front of Enjolras, it wasn't the way she liked to act like, she needed to demonstrate she was strong and she could be independent and not so easy to please.

"Yes, surely "you don't now". And… you know what? I don't know why I'm bothering and hurting myself doing this, just… let's both of us forget we had this "conversation" that didn't took us anywhere. You are a selfish, self-center, prideful rich man" she said denying with her head thinking of her fragile heart which was breaking in that moment. "Thank you" she added, sarcastically.

She turned her back but before starting to walk she turned on Enjolras's direction "You know m'sier? You are right; a man like you could never look at me more than just a poor girl of the streets. You can only look at me with pity, not with love. Don't worry; I'm already accustomed to be on my own"

And she went away as fast as she could and Enjolras just kept himself standing andmotionless, he really wanted to follow her and stop her to admit his true and passionate feelings for her, but his proud didn't allow he did that, he only was thinking about what he should do, what he must attend first: Éponine, Republic or Proud. What he should do? And what does he must say to her?

Éponine leave the Musain really heartbroken, and Enjolras felt really guilty and really bad. The last thing he ever wanted was to hurt the person he was in love with, but in that situation he didn't knew what he should do.

_Éponine…don't go…_ he thought, up feeling sadness, but Éponine was already gone, and he didn't know where to look at her and where to found her.


	4. Not As Marble As They Thought

Éponine was so angry and so sad that she didn't notice Marius when she went away; she walked and walked until she arrived to some river. She sat and tried to forget the bad moment she had passed with Enjolras. She couldn't believe his proud, she thought that he was such a selfish and heartless man, but that doesn't changed what she felt about him, of course, she must imagined it, Enjolras just loved the republic, nothing else mattered to him, and she was a stupid distraction that didn't worth it. Thinking about that, made her cry aloud. Her tears felt and streamed down her face. _Why him? Why him? Why I always have to fall in love with someone who does not loves me back?_

Getting back at the Musain, Marius that listened all Enjolras and Éponine's conversation, suddenly approached Enjolras, we was sorry about his friends, so he stood beside Enjolras, who was still motionless and also hardly breathing. The only thing that could be heard was the accelerated heart beats of Enjolras's heart.

"What have you done Enjolras?" Marius said, watching at the direction in which Éponine left the Musain.

Enjolras did not respond and he looked at the same direction as Marius, feeling as a total jerk and cold heartbreaker. Éponine was surely suffering in that moment because of his fault, and that was killing him inside.

"I am such a stupid" he murmured.

"My friend, don't let her go. Love another person and being loved the same way by the same person it's the best thing in the world. Don't permit she goes away of your life. Be happy by her side. Éponine is your soul mate even when you deny it. Watch me now, now that I've met Cosette my whole world it's so perfect and so wonderful.

That short conversation with his closest, actually his best friend, made Enjolras had many interior reflections with himself. When they first met, he felt something, but he didn't knew what was going on with him, he had never felt that way before because he had no time to distract himself as he was so involved with politic and France coming glory. He was such an embittered and killjoy bossy chief who was obsessed with France and just France and didn't have fun with anything. He was a man who didn't care about girls, who had never kissed one before, who was hard as stone and cold as ice. The 'Marble Statue' as his friends used to nickname him usually. A man who thought love was a waste of time that it's only on books or fairytales and it was just a stupid thing that somebody wanted to get into your head to distract you from what really matters like your Republic and people's freedom. He used to think always that fake ideas of love, until he met Éponine and she made him see that everything he ever thought about feel emotions wasn't right. She made him saw a new world of freedom as he always wondered, but with so much more included: HER. He realized now that even though she was a poor girl, that did not detract her true value as a person, she was the most wonderful, the most beautiful and most amazing girl he ever saw, because he had always thought that girls only cared about jewelry, make up and money, but Éponine didn't and that was surely because of her hard life, but also, she was a revolutionary, she was interested about politics and freedom also, of course not so much as him, but she also wanted justice. Enjolras now stated to adore her more than everything else. Everything about her made him lose his mind: the unique way the dimples form on her face when she smiles, her way to frown, the way she talks, the way she argues about everything she doesn't think it's right, the way she moves, the way she says his name, the way she teases, the way she laughs… everything. She was so perfect. She was his and he was hers forever. Even when she was in love of the perfect Marius before, she felt in love with him! She loved him, with his bad humor, even when he was the most serious and most embittered of all the men of his age, she loved him for all we was, his good and bad things. He also felt that way about her and he regretted he didn't meet her before. They were meant to be and they had to find each other in spite of all.

So he realized even more that he made an awful mistake with her denying what he felt for her.

He ran away and looked for Éponine to apologize with her and confess his feelings. He went to the Gorbeau house where he saw Éponine the other day; he looked for her in all the places he thought he could find her, but all in vain.

Since that day, Éponine didn't came back to the Musain, actually, she tried no to pass closer to that place. Enjolras missed her so bad, the thing he wished the most, was watch her again. He understood she needed time, because she got really mad at him.

At the Musain they were all full of happiness, celebrating and dancing about Joly's birthday, except Enjolras who was sat in a corner with a book he didn't open, thinking about the things he messed up with Éponine, the things that might have been with her in that moment if he hadn't been so stubborn and stupid with his emotions.

He had a spoon and he was spinning it over and over, trying to find a stupid purpose for it. He had not the same face as always. This face… was really sad, really guilty, really… with no sense of life. He only though about the girl he was in love with. He decided. No more. No more making himself a stupid. He stood up, and went out at the Musain.

All of his friends realized that he was gone, in a moment of despair.

They all looked at each other in complicity.

"This isn't about Éponine, is it?" Bahorel asked.

"I think it is about her, actually. I mean… don't you see his face. This man is finally in love. What a miracle!" Combeferre responded really happy and surprised.

"Say whatever you want my friends, but I believe our girl Éponine it's perfect for him" Laigle said holding a cigarette on his hand and smoking from it.

Then, all of them were haggling about that. They came to the conclusion that it was about her. They thanked Éponine in their minds. If they adored and loved her before, now they loved her and adored her even more. The thankful thought was because of Éponine Enjolras was now less mad, less serious and less embittered as he used to be regularly, thanks to that wonderful girl.

"Let's make a toast my friends!" Joly exclaimed, he was a little bit drunk by that moment… many shots with Grantaire… not so good idea. "For our chief Enjolras and this beautiful girl he felt in love with, our dear Éponine Thénardier".

They all toasted and they continued drinking, singing and celebrating about the good things that were happening on their lives.

In return, Enjolras was so desperate to found Éponine, he didn't care he was walking on the rain and even he didn't care he didn't know where to look for her, the only thing he cared about in that moment was to find her and ask her for forgiveness, and tell her he loved her more than he ever expected to love something or somebody, he was deeply in love.

He was in the darkness and he barely could see the direction he was walking in. He suddenly saw a female figure of a girl who was standing up and she was before leaning against a wall as she surely had been crying in fetal position and she didn't care about she was soaking and insurance she would contract flu. Immediately, Enjolras recognize that girl. It was her! Éponine!

"Éponine!" he exclaimed and he started running in her direction. She also saw him and recognized him, but she didn't really want to see him, so she ran away from him. Even though, Enjolras wasn't going to give up, so he followed her running as fast as he could, he didn't get tired in any moment. His effort was for nothing because Éponine disappeared on the shadows of the night and hid from him.

When he didn't see her anymore, he stopped running and stood by, wetting himself with the cold rain that was falling of the sky. We could swear that he was crying now because of her. He lost her, forever. She didn't want to be with him, thanks to his blind proud. He didn't realize until that moment that he had deeply hurt her.

Sadly, he put his hands in pockets, turned his torso and walked until he got home. He sat on his desks hiding his face in his arms, ashamed, sad, and totally heartbroken. What he should do now? Forget about her? No. He could not forget her even if he wanted to. You can't forget the one you love of day to the next. Especially if that one is Éponine Thénardier, because, in spite of all, she was beautiful, brilliant, witty, honest, clear, and even though everything she had passed, in spite of the family she had, she was kind and she had good feelings.


	5. Enjolras's Sorrow

The ABC friends were still celebrating.

The entire atmosphere of Musain cafe was full with happiness, and also with alcohol and cigarettes smell.

Grantaire sang an awful song about drinking and fuddling, obviously really, really drunk. He was lying on the floor next to Joly and Bossuet.

Bahorel and Feully were laughing about actually nothing, playing a banjo and an accordion they found on the floor, they were putting rhythm to the song Grantaire invented.

Combeferre was hugging a pail full with a mixture of beer, rum, whiskey and substances he found at the bar. From time to time, he kissed it and told to it: "I will never let you go".

Prouvaire was turning, again and again dancing with Theresa, one of the waitresses of the Musain who got drunk too because all les Amis insisted on a drink, and then other, and one more. Theresa didn't have any idea of who she was dancing with, her platonic eternal love. Prouvaire kissed her lips in a passionate moment. And he realized that he was with the girl of his dreams the beautiful and attractive Theresa. Suddenly they disappear to a corner of the cafe where they could not be seen, all can suppose for what kind of action.

Courfeyrac was trying to flirt Melisse, who was Theresa's little sister. He only messed up the things with her, because he actually didn't know how to speak to a girl. Melisse the only one who was sober at that room beside Gavroche, found it really tender, so she kissed his cheek. Courfeyrac got really excited "Be my wife" he said, trying to kiss her lips, but she didn't allowed it, so she laughed and she went away. Courfeyrac felt to the floor and felt asleep at the moment he touched the floor.

Gavroche was just watching and laughing about everything his friends were doing. Les Amis were drunk and young and even a little immature, but they were good big brothers, so even when they were extremely drunk they didn't allow Gavroche drink an alcoholic drink as he was very young. Although, he actually didn't mind about getting drunk, because he was really happy the way he was. "Alcohol it's only for oldies like my friends…" he teased. Azelma was by his side barely thinking about her sister and looking at Bahorel who started to provoke her something special, and immediately she discovered that it was love, when he stared at her… she could hardly breath, she trembled and she started to feel lost but at the same time found, Bahorel turn his sight to her and he smiled at her feeling strange, Azelma blushed her cheeks and hid her face on Gavroche who ignored it.

Kisses and drinks, drinks and kisses all over the place after all… they didn't know when it would be the last time together as the family they were.

A brotherhood like Les Amis one, was hard to find in another place.

"Little Gavroche… come here. Help me to stand, brother…" Grantaire said to the little boy.

Azelma quit her face of the little boy so the good Gavroche helped his friend. Grantaire hugged him.

Marius arrived at the Musain a little late for his friend's birthday celebration. He was surprised because he did not see Enjolras at the Musain. He got worried about his friend and immediately he thought about Éponine. But no… they weren't together; he had a hunch that told him that. Why? He perfectly knew his old friend 'Ponine, and when she was angry, she didn't appear for a while, even if she wished to, she was a little stubborn when somebody hurt her, because, even if he wished it wasn't true, Enjolras hurt her. It was really clear that Éponine wasn't going to forgive Enjolras for a while, although she loved him with all her soul. 'Ponine wasn't that easy to please. Is not that she was whimsical but she had proud too.

He got worried about Enjolras. He really wished that Enjolras would not do something silly so, he went looking for his friend at his house. He knocked the door many times.

"Enjolras! Enjolras! Open the door!" he screamed.

"Go away Marius! I know it is you but don't insist me! Just go away! I want to be alone!" Enjolras screamed from the other side of the door.

"Nobody wants to be alone… Come with your friends… please… stop hurting yourself and stop hiding what you feel" Marius insisted.

With no awareness, Enjolras opened the door. He found Marius. He could not bear the pain, and he embraced his friend, crying for his beloved.

Marius couldn't believe that Enjolras was crying, in spite of everything, he wasn't "The Marble Statue" anymore.

"Let's go… you need your friends with you and Joly would never forgive you if you won't come"

Enjolras tried to calm down, he caught a breath and he followed his best friend at the Musain. The first thing he did arriving at the Musain was take a bottle of liquor and he got drunk with only one thought: Éponine Thénardier. He had never been drunk before, that was the first time he did that. He didn't had enough of drinking, so he kept on drinking until he felt on the floor and fell asleep on it.

Obviously, the next day he woke up with an awful hangover, but he didn't care about it. He could only remember Éponine running away from him in the rain. The guilty feeling came again so he thought he deserved that horrible hangover.

The following days he wondered if he actually saw Éponine that rainy day or it was a just a hallucination. He thought he was going insane, crazy, being without her caused that feeling of craziness. What he didn't know was, that actually he saw the real Éponine who was heartbroken because of his fault, who was crying because she thought that Enjolras didn't love her the same way as she loved him, and she ran away because she didn't wanted to feel more humiliated.

He couldn't sleep thinking about her, he was afraid that something bad could happen to her. He was totally tormented.


	6. Dispair Actions

"Great! One more day feeling like a stupid" Éponine told to herself.

She was walking down the streets, she couldn't stop thinking about Enjolras and that rainy day he saw her and said her name aloud and started to follow her with no success at all, unexpectedly she saw Marius on his way to go with Cosette so she followed him with no reason; she only wanted to be closer with her best friend in that hard moment she was passing by. It was the first time they saw each other since the day she went away of the Musain because of Enjolras.

"Hello stranger" she said to him and he turn his look at her.

"'Ponine! Where have you gotten yourself? How are you?" Marius said, very enthusiastic, he was very happy of seeing his friend again.

_Very bad _Éponine thought. Being so far of Enjolras, made her weep so hardly, and she didn't know if she could resist another day without him.

"Well… you only have to look at me to understand how I am…" She tried not to express who she was feeling and why she was feeling like that. Now she was starting to hate Enjolras because of that, but she could not stop loving him since her love was bigger than everything else in the world.

"Please 'Ponine, come back to the Musain with all of us, we are all missing you and we are worried about you. Please, we need you and it's not the same without you" Marius begged.

"I can't go back in there Marius, understand me, I can't see Enjolras, not now" she said feeling the most painful grief with that words.

Those words were enough for Marius to understand that his best friend was truly in love with his other best friend. Enjolras and Éponine would be great together as a couple; they both were in love the one with the other, so their love had to win above the other things. They had to be together every day.

"Haven't you thought that maybe he is like that because he is in love with you, but at the same time he is afraid of expressing himself? You know how he is" Marius said making Éponine turned her head immediately.

"Enjolras doesn't love anything else but his country" Éponine had a few tears streaming down her face, tears of a broken heart that only could heal with love. Enjolras broke Éponine's heart at the moment he denied his feelings. The simple things he said days ago, made Éponine thought that she was the only one loving and that hurt her very much. Two times in love, those two times on her own. But this time that was different, she had no doubt that she could never love anybody the way she loved Enjolras and she had the illusion that Enjolras might feel the same as her. He was the one who owned her heart, forever and forever for the rest of her life.

She wanted to stop thinking about Enjolras but the only things she got, was thinking every time more in him. She imagined how his smile was and how charming he would seeing smiling and that made her glad just for a minute, but at the same time it made her sadly weep with no conscience.

"Oh… 'Ponine I am sorry… I didn't wish to…" Marius said, so ashamed. He was sad watching his friend weeping about a man and that the man who was the cause of that weep was Enjolras. That was an awkward situation for him, because he had no more words to comfort his friends.

He tried to say other things but he couldn't.

"No… Marius, please don't, it is nothing…"she said for Marius to forget that situation between Enjolras and her and she separate from Marius and tried to change the conversation. "So… I guess you are going to see Cosette. Am I right? Well you must go, don't lose your time with me".

Marius saw his friend was still affected, so he had an idea to distract her.

"Would you come with me?" he asked.

Éponine got surprised when she listened to it, she thought she heard wrong.

"What, Marius?"

"Just until we arrive to Cosette's house, then I allowed you to leave if you want, but I really want you to meet her"

"Fine, I'll go" she accepted cleaning her tears.

So, Éponine and Marius walked together to Rue Plumet, the street where Cosette lived with monsieur Fauchelevent. Marius since always have considered Éponine as his best friend the same as Éponine with him, he had affection for her and seeing her so sad and down, in a certain way, hurt him. Now, he was trying to make her happy. So for distracting her he started to talk about Cosette, and he thanked his friend because she was the one who found her and she was the reason of his happiness. Suddenly he talked about something he shouldn't but something that Éponine would surely know any moment for good or for bad: General Lamarque was death. The only thing that meant was: The Revolution.

_Enjolras_ was the only thing that Éponine could think about when she heard that awful word "Revolution". Éponine perfectly knew that in a Revolution many people dies and just a few survives, and the only thing she was thinking about was praying about Enjolras, she didn't wanted Enjolras to die, she could not live knowing that Enjolras could die in that revolution. She didn't want a world without Enjolras, even though she was still mad.

"Have you just said that… there's going to be a revolution?" Éponine could believe it at all, she thought it was an awful nightmare.

"Fortunately and unfortunately yes, but… let's not think about it right now, fine?"

She pretended to forget it, and Marius did too. The arrived to Cosette's house, she suddenly came out, she was like sunshine, she was very happy about seeing Marius again, she also saw Éponine but she couldn't understood who was her and what does she was doing there. Before she could ask, Marius already started talking.

"Cosette, she is Éponine, my best friend, she had founded you first than I, and she is the reason why you and I met"

Éponine smiled shyly and Cosette smiled thankfully and full of love.

"Thank you Époni…. Hey… did you say Éponine? I think I've heard that name before, but, I can't remember where"

Éponine got a little nervous.

"You don't remember me, well… I do, we were children together, and I am Thénardier's bigger daughter, and surely you also cannot remember my little sister and my little brother…"

Cosette suddenly remember, but she didn't felt resentful, because there's no kinder woman than one in love.

"Oh… yes there were…. emm… _Azela_ and _Garvolché_, right?" she managed it almost.

Éponine showed a little laugh.

"Azelma and Gavroche" Éponine corrected her.

Cosette nodded and smiled, Éponine was a little bit more relaxed. Marius couldn't understand anything about what was happening between his favorite two girls. They met each other? They grew up together? Cosette knew the Thénardier family?

"Hey… Cosette… I am really sorry, I am so ashamed for all the things I did to you and tell to you when we were children" Éponine started to say very grieved "You didn't deserve nor Azelma and either I to treated you like that. I guess I deserve now to be miserable because all that…"

Cosette's blue beautiful eyes gleamed really touched so she made Éponine enter to the beautiful garden and she hugged her. Like two sisters meeting again. It was a new beginning for both of them.

"I'd like that we could be able to be friends now" Cosette said to Éponine by an ear.

"Yes, me too"

When they separated (not at all) Marius started to make questions.

"So then… you used to live together and you were like… what?" Marius asked.

The two girls smiled shyly and mischievously at the same time and they looked each other trying to remember that not in a bad way.

"Yes… well… my mom and dad received her in our inn when we were like two years old I think, but my mom didn't like "intruders" like she used to say, so she used to treat Cosette like an object not like a person, she gave us a bad example of how to treat her, so you can imagine what happened then."

Marius listened with attention all of it, every time, he hated more Thénardier and his wife, first his best friend, and now results that they used to treat Cosette so abruptly, husband and wife where both monsters.

"Yes… bad times, but then my father came in and rescue me that's the reason why I love him so much, he showed me and gave me the love I needed".

Suddenly all of them, listened to a noise that warned them something bad was about to happen but they didn't know what. Cosette got terrified and Éponine and Marius got out of the house. Éponine barely saw a few faces that she knew.

"Cosette, stay inside and close the door" Éponine ordered, "Marius… go away and hide"

Marius didn't want to leave Cosette and Éponine in that moment, now that it seemed to be something dangerous.

"'But... 'Ponine…. What about y…?" Marius started to say getting a little nervous.

"Just do it! GO!"

Thénardier suddenly came out with all his henchmen, and with a creepy and scary glance that you can only get in jail. He saw her daughter but he didn't recognize her at the beginning until she talked to tell him he should go away. Father and daughter argue aloud and aggressively, and Brujon tried to take advantage of Éponine so she hit him in the face and put him away, then she screamed very loud to warn monsieur Fauchelevent and Cosette. Thénardier struck her in the face after she spit on his face.

Moments later when Thénardier went away, Cosette came out of the house and through the grille she called many times for Éponine or Marius, Éponine was the one who came out of the shadows because Marius had already gone. Besides that awful moment Éponine had the revolution on her mind, she felt so sad because she was wishing to see Enjolras before he dies, and she noticed that Cosette was just the same as her so she asked her why.

"My father decided that we must move out to London"

"What?! NO Cosette! You can't leave Marius just like that! You can't leave him flat! What will be of him? Without you he is going to die!"

"I can't do anything, my father is decided" she started to cry so Éponine held her hand and she pressed it affectionately. Now her sadness was much bigger. Without Cosette, Marius surely would unite to his friends at the barricade, so it would make sure his death. No. The love of her life and her best friend would die. She could not permit that happened, especially because she was not the only one involved, Cosette was also, and if she found out someday that her Marius die one day, she could not live anymore in peace. "Take this to Marius, I am begging you" and Cosette gave a letter the letter to Éponine and she nodded.


	7. Jondrette At The Barricade

After the announcement that Gavroche said about Lamarque, Azelma left the Musain, really affected, all her world was falling down to pieces, all her friends and her brother, and what about Éponine? She disappeared after that day Enjolras confessed what he felt for her and since then Azelma hadn't see her again, she missed her older sister and she was worried about her, she had no one by her side to comfort her in that moment. She hugged all her friends when they decided to fight and when everyone was distracted, she decided to leave discretely. Enjolras saw her leaving but he stopped her to talk with her, he listened to her and he also hugged her, a thing he wasn't so accustomed to do and something that made Azelma surprised. He also told her the things he felt.

"But… why don't you look for my sister? If you loved her as you say you wouldn't be here, you would be looking for her".

Enjolras sighed "I looked for her, I found her but she ran away from me, she is really mad with me, I don't think she is going to forgive me ever".

"My sister is not rancorous" Azelma replied. "She loves you. I mean… even though she didn't accept that at first, she does, when she looked at you… it was something really special, magic, but you both are stubborn, accept it Enj, but now what? How is she feeling right now if she knows about the revolution? Maybe the same as I do, thinking about Bahorel is going to…" she realized what she said and she went speechless. Enjolras went surprised.

"Bahorel? Oh Azelma I didn't think that you were…"

"Don't mention it, sorry… I have to go… I just need to look for my sister"

Azelma went down stairs and decided not to come back at Musain for now and she went anywhere, to look for her sister. Enjolras hoped that Azelma found Éponine and told her how he was feeling about her.

All les Amis where preparing everything for the start of the revolution, they couldn't wait for it. They were all preparing for the big day of their freedom, they all were excited, but Enjolras wasn't so much as he should, he was feeling down, sad, because he knew that his death was possibly about to happen, but he expected that the people of France joined him and his friends on their crusade. He was cleaning the guns and loaded them with gunpowder.

Suddenly Marius arrived after a while.

"I'll fight with you" he announced.

After a long debate with himself about what he should do he decided he would fight in the barricade. Éponine had totally forgotten to give him the letter, but she told him everything that happened: that Cosette and her father will be parted and that new made him wanted to die as Éponine supposed before, and then he started to think.

Regarding Éponine, she forgot about the letter because she was thinking of Enjolras's future, as in the future of her friends and the future of her revolutionary and adventurous brother little Gavroche. Their destinies for their country…. Their destinies would be death and disgrace, blood and sadness. The only thing she did when she thought about that, was cry and sob without stopping until she decided to join the revolution. She went to her last house for an attire of her father, a coat and a cap to cover her hair and parts of her hair for not being recognized by les Amis.

She arrived at the Musain in the moment Marius announced that he would fight.

"And so am I" she said, pretending a male voice as she could.

"Who are you?" Enjolras said, intrigued.

"Jondrette" she answered.

It was the first thing that passed on her mind. One of the nicknames of her dad, one of the nicknames he used to fool people. Marius knew that nickname, but he couldn't remember whose nickname was of. So for better, he didn't speak or showed a surprised face to avoid more problems, he already had enough with not seeing Cosette ever again.

Jondrette/Éponine could not stop looking at Enjolras, who was, as regularly, serious, but he/she noticed that he was sad. As he didn't approach her/him he could not recognize who was that newcomer.

After Lamarque's funeral all the revolutionary people made the barricade. Many outside people united to the cause.

The cunning Gavroche obviously recognized his sister when he approached her at first, she begged him for not to say a word, he hardly accepted that but in the end he agreed, even though he didn't wanted a bad ending for his bigger sister. They were sat together without saying a word. Near them there were Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Marius and Feully just talking about how to attack. Gavroche and Jondrette/Éponine could perfectly listen to what they were saying.

"What is going to happen with Éponine, Enjolras?" Courfeyrac asked because he and everybody else of his friends of Musain knew that Enjolras was more than love with Éponine and they also knew it hurt Enjolras so much that he would not see Éponine anymore. They knew that their friend Éponine was also in love, since the day of the toast they made for those two souls and Enjolras running into the rain, the feeling that Éponine and Enjolras had for each other, made it all clear suddenly. Les Amis, were sure that there was more than love between their friends.

At the moment he/she listened to that name Jondrette/Éponine turned his/her face immediately he/she looked at Enjolras who grieved when he heard at his friend pronouncing Éponine's name. He kept silenced, because he didn't want to think about that. Then, he realized that it was so pointless to hide from his friends all his feelings, he wanted to unburden himself now.

He sighed and looked at his friend.

"I love her. But I can't let down the people, not now that it's too late for one '_us'_ between Éponine and me. It haunts me to know that someday Thénardier would come back and made a hell of her life again. I could never give her the beautiful life she deserves, but I will love her even after my last breath and my last sight" he admitted "And I know she probably hates me now for as I have been with her, but I'd liked that she knew that I love her more than I could ever imagine loving was like".

Jondrette/Éponine didn't get avoid letting go some tears. He/she was totally moved at the moment she listened what Enjolras had said by finally opening his heart that wasn't that cold as everybody thought. He finally admitted his emotions he finally sat himself free inside. Her heart went faster and although the circumstances she was happy because she knew she wasn't on her own and Enjolras felt the same way as her, so now she could die on the barricade in peace.

Not so much time passed. There was a strange tall man who was very quiet; everybody was on their business so they didn't notice him. But Gavroche suddenly did. He touched Jondrette/Éponine's arm, she/he saw that strange man too.

"Hey… isn't him who I think he is?" he/she asked.

"Oh yes… he is" Gavroche affirmed.

He called Enjolras and told him about that strange man who really was inspector Javert, so he was a spy. All men at the barricade captured him and didn't let him go. Soon, the government soldiers came to the barricade. Enjolras prepared all his people to get in their positions to wait for what was going to come.

The hell came out. The bullets didn't stop for a while but the revolutionaries waited because they preferred not to waste their powder, then they started shooting. A few revolutionaries died in the process.

Marius had an eloquent and also dangerous idea that could end in disaster or could save all his friends. On one moment, one of the soldiers aimed Marius to kill him or wound him, but Jondrette/Éponine interposed between the bullet and Marius by pushing him away, he felt for a moment but then he reincorporated himself quickly. He menaced the soldiers by saying he would blow the barricade if they didn't leave.

He menaced again and the soldiers went away. Jondrette/Éponine got hurt on a flank, and she/he couldn't stop bleeding. All the revolutionaries paid attention to the wounded man who saved to Marius's life.

At the moment she felt, her identity was discovered, the cap didn't cover her anymore. For a fraction of a second Enjolras was petrified about what he saw, then he ran to his beloved. Marius went to his friend too. They sat beside her.

"What are you doing here? Why are you here?" Enjolras said scolding her in a sweetly way, he couldn't speak hard to her, never.

"'Ponine…" Marius said sadly but thankfully of what she did for him.

"I needed to see you" she said looking at Enjolras very weakly, she could feel that she would die in any moment. With her weak strength she lifted her arm and she caressed Enjolras's cheek, tenderly. Enjolras approached his face to his beloved's face closing his eyes feeling her soul at last so near to his, and so connected. He was regretting about the circumstances, because of his fault Éponine was wounded, because of his fault Éponine was at the barricade about to die. He felt really guilty and heartbroken. "I couldn't live without watching you at least one more time. You don't have any idea of how much I love you Enjolras. I love you in despite of myself…" her voice was increasingly weak and Enjolras opened his eyes to look at hers.

They slowly approached their faces and after gave to each other a smile they closed their eyes and finally their lips found each other in a moment of passion, love, sadness and revelations. Their first kiss, full of love and honestly, full of truly feelings. Their love was reflected by the way they kissed.

Of course all their friends were watching at the tragically but beautiful and emotional scene. They were also surprised. Grantaire, Joly and Feully showed some tears of commotion. Marius felt happy for them, but at the same time he was heartbroken, he really missed Cosette and he wished that the ones that were kissing in that moment were Cosette and him instead of Enjolras and Éponine. He tried to stand up, but Éponine noticed that and stopped kissing Enjolras to stop Marius, she didn't let him do it by holding one of his arms with her weak hand. "Marius, please don't go already. I need to know that you will forgive me…"she begged with her weak voice.

Her friend was totally confused about her words. "Forgive you? Why? I don't have anything to forgive you for. I owe you my life"

"But… I forgot to…" she said, she couldn't finish the phrase because an insupportable pain came along to her. She moaned aloud. Enjolras held her sweetly and protectively. He was by far the sweetest man in the whole planet, that's what Éponine thought in that moment in spite of her pain. "I forgot… giving you this… Cosette asked me to give it to you… take…." she gave a cry of agony. Her wound was getting worse, the bleeding didn't stop.

Marius took the letter to calm his best friend down and to read the content of it. He let Enjolras lifted Éponine with his arms and took her to a room which there were a few women who knew something about medicine and could cure her and save her, which was the most important thing now. Enjolras was next to her, looking after her. He kissed her many times in her lips, her hands and her forehead to calm her down.

While the quacks were curing her she was biting her blouse, but the pain was still insupportable for her. Enjolras was also feeling pain because of seeing Éponine suffering that way.

"Everything it's going to be fine" he whispered to her holding her hands. She was sweating, and she was cold. Enjolras was very worried about that.

"You know m'sier how I felt in love with you? It was all so fast… the first time I saw you, something completely strange changed me. I didn't want to accept that at first because I only thought Marius was the owner of my heart. The day he asked me to look for Cosette, my hopes faded away. But then monsieur… you told me that you looked at me in a different way. Suddenly, Marius was nothing for me compared to you, he was just my friend. In that moment, I knew that I loved you as I could never love anybody else, then when you denied what you said I thought that you didn't love me the same way as I do. My heart was totally broken, m'sier…" she wept and she leaned on Enjolras's shoulder.

"That I didn't love you the same way as you? Mademoiselle… I was afraid of loving, I messed up all, I know it… but how I would not love you? You are my princess… you are my sun, my reason to be. My life had always just one sense: republic, republic and more republic stuff, I know our friends nickname me as the 'Marble Statue'… then, I met you and you drove me crazy. Beautiful mademoiselle, I'm not good with romance and love words; but the only thing I know is that you are the most important in my life and I hurt you. The only thing I can say to you is I am sorry and I love you".

He kissed Éponine's hand, looking at her eyes. Éponine was totally lost in his eyes and for a moment she forgot about her pain. They smiled.

Somebody interrupted them. It was Bahorel, he hated to interrupt his friends but he must do it, for the sake of everybody, they thought something was happening outside the barricade and Les Amis must call their leader.

"Enjolras... sorry, but we have a problem, Emm… we need you here to lead us, because we don't know when does the soldiers are going to attack" Bahorel announced.

"But…" it was the first time Enjolras didn't want to know anything about the barricade. Éponine needed him by her side, he must stay with her.

"Go Enjolras, you have to, I'll be fine, I promise…" she said a little bit less weakly. "You have to take care of the barricade and being with all your friends, I understand that"

Duty called Enjolras, so he resigned and again he kissed Éponine's lips and he caressed her cheek tenderly. He sighted looking at her.


	8. The Truth About Cosette

Cosette and her mysterious father arrived to their apartment at Rue d'l' Homme Armé, an hour after leaving their house.

The first thing she did when she arrived at the apartment was: lock on her room to think about her own selfish idea. Her father decided to leave. Now what? Even though Marius pretended to be poor she knew that he was a man who had lots of money, enough to give her all what she wanted whenever she wanted, he confessed that to her the day they met. _Love him? Oh please! He is so stupid!_ She thought and laughed of that man that gave her his heart with no condition but she on her selfish ideas couldn't see the horrible person she was. The only thing Cosette was after was his money. In fact, she had money, her father has money, but he was just wasting it with miserable poor people that didn't worth it, and because of that, maybe one day there would be no more money. But she couldn't forbid her father to be charitable and that was the only thing she hated about living with him.

But… why did she think that way? She seemed to be so innocent, so good, and so generous. Well… she wasn't like that. She was ambitious and she wanted more, but she liked to act as a generous girl because she didn't want that her father discovered her and leave her as she started: as a miserable girl with nothing.

Let's explain how the innocent girl became a bitch with no pity: she was an ugly girl and she was a sweetheart, she loved her father and loved her life. But then the beauty came to her. Since the moment she saw herself in the mirror and she saw a pretty face and body, the ambition and the cruelty came as a meteor. Every man was starting to stare at her and her body, especially this man at Luxemburg… that poor miserable…. Ha! She would never be with a man like that, but then… she started seeing that man every day, but he was dressed pretty well, he seemed to be rich, and he seemed to have feelings for her. That's when she had an idea, she would make him fall in love with her and then, maybe they would be married and she could leave her father with no regrets and her father would be happy by giving all his money to charity while she was having everything she wanted. Everything was so perfect when that man, Marius found her and confessed her he loved her, her plans were getting better. But then her father ruined her happiness.

She moaned disgusted and she kicked her bed.

Soon, her father knocked the door and got into the room.

"What's wrong, my child? You seem to me so sad and angry so…" he couldn't find another word to describe the actions of his daughter "I don't know what is happening to you, tell me my beautiful daughter" he said with his kindly voice, approaching her.

Cosette stood up, and moved away her father; she couldn't look at his face. She was totally disconcerted because of the whole thing about moving away to England.

"Why so sudden you decide that we must leave, papa? Why this strange way I can't understand? Why right now when I am…" she realized that she was about to confess her mean purposes with Marius and her voice turned off. "…When I am so happy here in France? What are you hiding from me? I want to know papa, please, tell me" she begged acting like if she was desperate, touching her father's chest.

The mysterious Fauchelevent stayed quiet, he had a big secret he didn't want to tell, one secret that forced him to keep quiet and to hide forever, the reader surely already know this secret, and that's why, we are not going to remark it with too much detail, the only thing we can say is that Fauchelevent's true name was Jean Valjean and he was an ex-convict who was in jail for 20 years because he stole a loaf of breath.

"No more words Cosette, enough, we're leaving"

Having said that, Valjean left Cosette's room and left the apartment to have a small walk to calm down.

Cosette didn't know what to say after her father's attitudes. Who did he thinks he is?! A time long ago when she was innocent and stupid, she didn't care about running and constantly moving out of houses, she was happy. But she wasn't a child anymore, and, besides, she had interests now as it was the one of having more and more money without really caring who she was going to destroy.

She was in deep meditation for a big while until, she had a huge idea: England! Better idea! Why she didn't think like that before? Oh God! In England there were more rich men that would surely felt for her beauty in any moment, many men that desperate would ask for her hand, and many men that surely would wish her as a woman. It was perfect! She left her room and looked for her father, but he wasn't there because as I said before, he went for a walk. She found a piece of paper on the floor and for curiosity she read it. It was a letter from Marius to her.

_Dearest Cosette:_

_My heart is yours and soon you will be gone. How can I live when we are going to be parted? Life without you means nothing. I may felt on the barricade, so this is may be my goodbye. I know that you love me too as much as I do. You are going to England I know, and I promise: if I survive, I am going to look for you until I find you, because you are everything to me, Cosette. Pray for me as I do for you. I know that if I survive, God will find a way to get us together. I love you. _

_Your Marius_

_Aww… such a kiutie_, Cosette thought laughing again of him and his stupid romanticism. _Perfect he is going to die on the battle! Everything is so perfect; he won't be a problem to me then_.

She bit her lip, with a mean smile and then, she went back to her room, to speculate all her new plans for the new country.

She lay back on her bed and started to play with her first porcelain doll, laughing and laughing about that stupid Marius Pontmercy.

Two hours passed but she didn't listened her father's return, so she got worried, not about him, but about her plans.

"Papa? Papa where are you?" she got out of her room and looked for him around all the apartment, but she couldn't found him.


	9. Loss

Let's go back to the barricade:

At that moment the barricade was very calmed. No attacks yet, but they were prepared for one, now that they knew that in any moment, the soldiers would come back.

Éponine was sleeping, she already was bandaged and resting to be healthy as soonest as it was possible, she tried to be calmed and not to worry, but in a place like that, being calmed was impossible. How could she sleep peacefully when maybe Enjolras was about to die or was in a risk to die like she was not so long ago? And it's not only about Enjolras… What happens with her brother and her friends? She cannot calm down because of thinking about that, but when she watched Enjolras so worried, she decided to cheat him looking like she was sleeping, but finally she ended by really sleeping.

Enjolras passed outside the place where Éponine was many times, only to watch her. It reassured him to know that Éponine will get better in a short time. He stopped and from the window he observed her sleeping finally with a quiet and peaceful breathing. He noticed somebody at his side, someone who was also observing Éponine.

"How is she?" Marius asked.

"She is getting better, thank you. I am glad to know she is going to get better, at least I could die calmed, but it haunts me that I could never have a life with her after this" he said unhesitatingly.

Marius sighted thinking about that special girl for him.

"At least you have the chance to see her again" he said unwittingly, immediately he felt a stab of pain, and he wanted to repair what he said, he expected that the thing he said would bother Enjolras, but it wasn't like that, instead of being tough with him he comforted his friend holding his shoulder.

"Go with her if you wish to, look for her"

"She is going to England" Marius responded with a huge hole on his heart "Her father disposed it and I can't change it. Her father doesn't even know who I am."

Not too much time passed when they listened that someone was calling outside the barricade, that someone said he was there as a volunteer. Obviously, they didn't trust him. They let him pass as a trick. He was Jean Valjean dressed like a soldier. Marius didn't saw him well so, with his friends, he menaced Valjean with weapons, because they all thought that like Javert, he was a spy. Gavroche recognized Cosette's father because he gave him the letter that Marius wanted for Cosette to read, so he announced to Les Amis that he was a good man so he unite the revolutionaries.

The next day a short attack came in and a few revolutionaries died included Gavroche who died when he was looking for admonish. That attack immediately woke up Éponine, and worried and frenetic to know what happened, she stood up and ran, she wanted to go out but the women that were taking care of her, didn't allowed her to leave.

"Enjolras!" she screamed, thinking that something happened to him, she knew that her friends and Enjolras's lives were on danger. "Please! Let me out!" she begged "Enjolras!" she called again.

After that, there were no more bullets and Éponine ended exhausted for begging, she felt on the floor, with strong heartbeats, anguish, worried, nervous she had everything by now. Her breathing was rushed.

Suddenly, Enjolras entered to the room, he didn't know what to say to his beloved about her brother, he had no words, and he didn't want her to suffer, he started thinking at the moment he saw her. When Éponine saw him she was totally soothed, she deeply sighted, stood up and hugged Enjolras as if was the last time she could.

She noticed something strange in Enjolras, he was sad and he was really… really… hmm… nervous, and she started to have a bad feeling.

"What's wrong Enjolras? Is somebody wounded?" she asked worried.

Enjolras departed Éponine of him and he tried to look at her eyes, but he couldn't.

"Éponine… is… Gavroche…." He said.

Her face turned worried.

"Where is him? Who is attending him?"

_Oh my God! How am I going to…?_ Enjolras thought desperate but then, he told himself in silence that he should be brave enough to talk to Éponine with the truth even if it broke his and also her heart. He started to sweat all over his body, his hands started to shake so he closed them. He took his fist to his mouth and then he took Éponine's hands.

"…Nobody… he …" he sight again "died".

And with that last word, almost all Éponine's world went wrecked. She released Enjolras's hand and she started to walk away from Enjolras staring at him and denying with her head. She was shocked. Her little brother, her sunshine, her help, her counselor, her friend… he was now dead… she couldn't believe that words. That wasn't possible… how can it be? Not him, not Gavroche. Why? How would she tell that to Azelma? How she and her little sister would overcome that loss?

She wept and then the felt on the floor to cry for her little brother. She couldn't be comforted.

"We did everything we could, but he didn't died in vain, I promise you that, Éponine, I will defend your brother's death, for you, for my honor, even if that costs me my life" Enjolras swore and he kneel beside Éponine and put his arm around her.

Immediately she reacted and turned to Enjolras's direction.

"No. Why with your life? That would not serve for anything, that isn't good for anyone. I would have 2 losses and I can't handle that, not you Enjolras, I love you too much to lose you too. I don't want any revenge, he die defending what he believe in and that's enough for me, I adore him and I admire his courage at his short age, but it stills hurting me that I would never see his face again, that I will never hug him again" she started to cry with no consolation after saying that. "Why my little brother?" she wept again. Enjolras kissed her forehead, comforting her. She hugged him just thinking just about that little boy, that little urchin that used to sing and walk along the streets of Paris with that trusted revolutionary air. She was never going to see him anymore. But then she thought about her other friends. "He is not the only one, right Enjolras?"

He sighted, ruefully and stared at his friends. He saw monsieur Fauchelevent carrying Gavroche to another room, Bahorel and Laigle carrying Feully, Courfeyrac and Prouvaire carrying Combeferre and Grantaire and Joly carrying Bossuet.

"Feully, Bossuet and Combeferre" he said and he let Éponine wept for them on his chest.

After a while, she could see them dancing and singing at the Musain, she could see them drinking and laughing, making jokes, dreaming on revolution. Thinking about them that way made her understand that they were in a better place now and they were still doing all the things they did at the Musain, and the most important thing: they were watching her and her friends, and Gavroche was still taking care of her from up above.

She took a breath and stared at Enjolras who kissed her forehead and gave her a small smile, and then she saw Marius entering in the room, he wanted to see how did his friend took the death of Gavroche.

"Hey 'Ponine" he wave "Sorry about I haven't visit you before" he approached "How are you feeling?" Éponine turned her head to her friend.

"Well… I don't know, Marius, I mean physically I feel better, but inside… Marius… how could I live without that urchin smile and those innocent eyes? He was my brother! And Azelma's! He helped us when we needed him and he loved us above the situation we were living!"

She was starting to feel again the pain of that loss and Marius and Enjolras held her tight.

After not so long Enjolras had to review the territory so he left, but he was feeling good because he left his girl in good hands.

Marius and Éponine smiled to each other and they kept quiet for a few minutes.

"This isn't just about me, Marius… what about you? Why aren't you looking for Cosette?"

"I wrote a letter for her and Gavroche gave it to her. And now her father is here" he informed.

"What? No. How could he…? But… what does it means? Her father is here? What about her? Where is she at?"

"I guess she stills at Rue d'l' Homme Armé. It's better for her to stay there. And it's better for you to go home, Éponine"

When he said that, Éponine got really mad.

"Home?! It doesn't exist without Enjolras and my brother and you! What if all of you die? How would I live then?! Don't ask me to go home because I don't have any!"

"Sorry 'Ponine, but… you're my best friend and I want you safe"

"I want you safe too, but I can't ask you to leave because I know you won't, so don't ask me for that because besides I'm still wounded and I won't listen to you"

They hugged each other.


	10. Anguish

Enjolras arrived to the barricade after his little tack over the area, he had bad news.

Marius and Éponine listened to him when he arrived.

"Go… you tell me later" she said smooth and kissed her friend's cheek. Marius listened to his friend and he got out.

He saw Enjolras was anguished, and that face anguished to all the revolutionaries that left.

"We are the only ones left. The other barricades withdrew. I need to know if you want to stay to fight for France or if you want to leave. It's fine if you leave but I need to know that decision now" he said.

Nobody talked, nobody left.

The next day their final battle came in. Éponine was locked with the same women that were taking care of her, immediately she heard that noise and she was desperate because she couldn't help her friends on the battle, she wasn't feeling pain anymore and her wound healed but in spite of it the women didn't allow her to leave because they wanted to be safe. But then she found a way to go out. There was a blood bath with almost all the revolutionary people dead. She looked for Enjolras but she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Enjolras?! Enjolras! Where are you?! Marius?! Enjolras?! Anyone! Please!" she screamed.

She heard something at the Musain. It could be him! But he wasn't alone a few more persons were with him.

"The soldiers" she murmured with her eyes wide open.

The next thing she did was run into the Musain really desperate, but it was too late. She listened to a shot.

"Oh no. NO!"

The soldiers went away and she hid so the soldiers couldn't see her. Then she ran to the meeting room.

Of that joyful place the only things that remained was rubbles, ashes. But still, she could see Gavroche singing with Courfeyrac, she could see all celebrating and dancing, Grantaire drunk and Enjolras really quiet reading at those books about politics. Now she was heartbroken, she had nothing now. She had Azelma, but she didn't know where to found her, and now life wasn't life at all.

She sobbed and she was about to go nowhere.

"Épon…ine…" a weak voice called "Wh… at are you… do… ing…here?"

She turned her head at the moment she listened to that voice.

"Enjolras?" there was him; lying on the floor with his eyes on her "Enjolras!" she ran to him and held him tenderly. She touched his cheek and she started to weep "I thought I've lost you forever! Thank God!" she kissed his lips and his forehead.

"Those soldiers don't know how to shoot straight" he murmured, she laughed in spite of her tears "I think Grantaire didn't had the same luck as me" he regret "He died by my side"

Enjolras and Éponine looked beside them. There was the joyful Grantaire bleeding in an arm and with his eyes closed. Both got sad and stared each other painfully. They stayed silenced for a while.

"I love you mademoiselle" he sighed and touched her "I'll fight for my life, for both of us, for you"

"I love you too Enjolras and I'll make every little moment between us lasts forever, because I don't know how many time we are going to have together"

He smiled and they kissed.

Then a miracle happened.

"Ugg… go to another room, here is another wounded man, please" Grantaire exclaimed.

Both of them turn their heads. Grantaire was alive! But…. How?! But that wasn't the only surprise; they saw Joly was limping supporting himself with Courfeyrac and Bahorel.

"Oh God!" Éponine exclaimed feeling so much joy. She stood and hugged her friends. Then, Éponine said desperate to her friends that all must l look for the women that took care of her when she was wounded for them to help Enjolras and Grantaire. Her friends helped her to carry Enjolras and Grantaire while they were looking for the quacks.

Instead of finding the quacks they found someone else.

"Éponine?!" Azelma exclaimed and ran to her sister's arms. She was so happy when she saw her alive and then she saw her friends, and specially Bahorel. She couldn't believe it, the 2 persons she loved the most were alive. She felt happy, but at the same time she was tormented, Gavroche wasn't there, so she supposed that he couldn't survive. "Sister… Gavroche…?"

Her sister face confirmed everything she suspect and she stayed quiet while she was regretting and feeling heartbroken about Gavroche.

"Oh… Azelma" she murmured and she kissed her sister's forehead, they were both crying with mixed emotions.

Enjolras coughed and the sisters reacted. Éponine stared at Courfeyrac, Joly and Bahorel.

"Could you take them to Enjolras's house while my sister and I look for the quacks?" Éponine asked to her friends.

They all agreed. Azelma and Bahorel smiled to each other, Éponine approached to kiss Enjolras's lips and caress his cheek.

"I love you. I'll see you after a while" she murmured.

"Yes" he could say.

The sister separate from their friends and went to look for those quacks on the ashes that remained of the barricade.


	11. Real Friends

He was hardly breathing, he had fever, and she didn't separate herself from him. She held his hand which he was holding with strength, because he felt at the edge of the death, but that didn't let him down. He had to fight for his life, because he wanted to live, for Éponine. She was the only reason he wanted to live for. Those giggles of her made him fight for living another day.

They were at Enjolras house. Enjolras and Grantaire were sharing the bed because they didn't find another place to put Grantaire in.

Enjolras coughed and his skin was starting to feel cold. This worried Éponine, who stared at her sister with a sorrow look.

Bahorel, Joly and Courfeyrac were wounded, but in short days they got better, so they helped Éponine and Azelma to take care of their soul brothers.

One of the quacks withdrew Éponine of her beloved and she touched Enjolras skin. This woman attended Éponine when she was wounded and Éponine was very thankful with her, she hoped that this woman could save Enjolras, she was a wise woman, maybe it was because she was of advance age, and she had wrinkles all over her face that reflected her wisdom. She frown her forehead wrinkles and then she called her helper, a youngest woman. Éponine bit her nails without blinking, trembling and feeling much worried.

The old woman approached Éponine.

"I'm sorry, honey. I can't do anything; he needs a doctor's care, the same as the other man. You need a miracle. Pray for them. For now you just need hot water while you find a doctor. God be with you" she caress Éponine's cheek and she went away after doing the holy cross signal for Éponine, because she knew she'll need it.

Éponine understood that she couldn't just stand by and do nothing. Enjolras and Grantaire depended on her. She approached to the bed. Enjolras was woken, Grantaire was asleep.

"I have to go to the streets to look for something to save you" she announced. Her friends that were sat beside Azelma and Azelma reacted.

"But… it's not safe now" Enjolras replied as he could.

"Ey… remember I grew up on the streets and I know them" she approached him and gave him a little kiss on his lips.

Azelma offered herself to go with Éponine, so together they went to the streets of Paris, to look for a cure for those two suffering souls. They separate to find the cure faster. Even though Éponine look for a cure everywhere she couldn't find anything. Desperate she started to walk in circles trying to think about a cure, but even thought, she had no more hopes. After walking many circles, she found herself in front of the Musain café, and although she wanted to be with Enjolras, she entered to the café and started to go down stairs. That place might give her the clarity she needed the most to think and recover strength to keep on looking for the cure Enjolras and Grantaire needed. So, she went to the destroyed meeting room and she got surprised about what she saw.

"Marius?!" she exclaimed surprised and excited at the same time.

Her best friend was sat in a chair weeping for those memories of the joyful moments he lived with his friends at that room. He had his arm bandaged and also he had a cane to walk. He turned his head and saw his best friend standing and staring at him without believing he was alive.

"'Ponine!" he stood up and started walking as fast as he could with his cane, Éponine arrived to him earlier that him to her and they hugged. "Oh 'Ponine… I thought I'd never get to see you again! This is a miracle!"

"You are alive… Marius! I can't believe it! How…?" She couldn't even talk because of all her emotions.

"Someone took me from the barricade. Now I have two debts, one with you, and one with that man"

"You don't owe me anything" Éponine insisted and she gave him a little pat oh his left shoulder "But… you know who this man was?"

"I don't know" he answered, he could barely remember the sewers and a big man carrying him like a baby "But… guess what? Cosette is with me now. The man who saved me took me back to my grandfather's house, I was wounded and the doctors saved me. Cosette and her father come to visit me every day".

"Oh… That is wonderful! I am very happy for you"

They separated from their hug.

"And… what about you 'Ponine?"

She sighed.

"Joly, Courfeyrac, Bahorel, Grantaire and Enjolras are alive, Grantaire is frail, but Enjolras is dying. I have to save them"

Marius was happy about listening that some of his friends were still alive, but he got worried about Enjolras and Grantaire, especially of what he saw on Éponine's expression.

"Bring them to my house" he said "Enjolras and Grantaire. I have doctors that can save them".

"Marius… this is for real?! Oh…! Thank you! Thank you very much! You are an angel!" she exclaimed.

In that moment her eyes illuminated because she loved Marius very much, but not as a man, she loved him as a brother, she loved him the same way she loved her brother Gavroche. Marius was an extraordinary man, who deserved a life full of happiness and endless wonderful moments.

Éponine didn't hide her happiness so she jumped and stared to go down stairs really fast without realizing that she left her friend behind.

"Wait 'Ponine!" Marius exclaimed, smiling.

Feeling really excited and without measuring her velocity, Éponine suddenly stumbled against a girl who was arriving at the Musain. The two girls felt to the floor.

"Oh… I'm really so…" Éponine touched her forehead and saw the other girl "Cosette!" she exclaimed and approached Cosette to hug her with enthusiasm.

She was really happy about seeing her again, but Cosette was disgusted, even though, she pretended to be happy. She didn't like Éponine because she was poor and she thought she was better than her. But also she still had this stupid childhood rancor and now she wanted to rub to Éponine that now she was the one who had a good life full of jewelry, good clothes and men that always looked at her.

"Éponine! I'm so happy to see you again!" Cosette murmured to her ear, and then she made a hate gesture that Éponine couldn't see "I heard about Gavroche. I'm sorry. I just want to tell you that you have all my support". They separate and Cosette held tight Éponine's hands. "How are you?" she wasn't' interested, but she had to pretend.

"Kind of happy and kind of sad, it hurts me not seeing my little brother again, but he died defending his ideas, and I know he loved me and my sister as much as we love him. He is an angel who is looking us from up above"

"I'm sure about that"

Even though 'Ponine was cunning, she couldn't realize Cosette's fakeness and she thought Marius was really lucky because he found a good woman, she thought Cosette was admirable. If only she could know…

Fauchelevent interrupted their talk appearing on the scene. He did remember that girl who was talking with Cosette; she was the poor Thénardier's older daughter, so he smiled at her the same as her.

Marius arrived exhausted because he tried to go faster with his cane. At the same time Marius arrived, Azelma did, she was confused but she didn't talk.

"Let's go for Enjolras and Grantaire" Marius said, decided.


	12. Reason To Live

Marius explained to Cosette and Fauchelevent the situation his best friend was through, and Fauchelevent was really comprehensive. So everybody went to Enjolras's house on Fauchelevent's carriage.

When they arrived, Éponine indicated the path to Enjolras's room. Enjolras and Grantaire were worse than when Éponine and Azelma left. Immediately they were taken to Marius's house with their friends escorting them.

They arrived to the big house and Marius's grandfather monsieur Gillenormand got confused about seeing lots of people in his house. Marius explained everything and begged his grandfather who ended (after many begs) agreed.

The following weeks with doctors, treatments and cares, the hoped miracle that Éponine, Azelma and theirs friends expected, became true: Enjolras and Grantaire got better. They were now healthy and they could stand up and walk.

Éponine and Azelma didn't wear tatters anymore because the generous Cosette's father bought them many beautiful dresses to wear. The two sisters were really thankful with him and they started to see him as a paternal image, he was giving them the paternal love their father didn't give to them when they needed it. And Cosette was envying them because now they had some things she had first.

Nobody was suspecting about Cosette because they were all paying attention on Enjolras and Grantaire's evolutions. Cosette was near Marius acting as someone in love so nobody could suspect of her, but at the same time she was looking at Enjolras someone she found really attractive thinking she could leave Marius for him, there was only one inconvenient: that girl Éponine. But it wasn't going to be difficult to quit her of the game, that's what she thought and she was totally wrong because Enjolras only had eyes for the love of his life Éponine. Now the two couples were together walking on the big garden of Marius's house.

"I still can't believe that we are all together like this" Éponine said with Enjolras by her side, she was holding his arm. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead with love.

When no one was staring at her, Cosette bended her eyes, then when Marius looked at her she smiled.

"Me either" Marius replied smiling at his love.

"Bahorel and Azelma are missing. They are delaying a little bit, I think" Enjolras said. Oops… he told a secret that wasn't his, when he realized about that he told something he shouldn't he blushed and looked other place.

"Wait… Wait… my sister and Bahorel?" Éponine said surprised and happy. Now she was beautiful in all senses. She smiled and didn't look at her sister so she couldn't suspect anything about Enjolras revelation.

Fauchelevent was watching them with Azelma's accompany. He was starting to have affection for Thénardier's daughters; he was starting to see them as his own daughters.

"Marius…" Enjolras said moving his head to the right. Marius understood that code so he took Cosette by a hand and leave Éponine and Enjolras alone. Éponine couldn't understand anything.

She saw them leaving and she looked at Enjolras really confused.

The wind was blowing to their faces. The beautiful birds singings were rumbling on their ears, the flowers were thriving, everything was so perfect that they couldn't believe it was true. They saw each other in the eyes and it was like they were the only ones in that place.

He took a breath. His resplendent eyes were looking with fervor at the girl with the corners of her lips lifted thinly showing a shy but beautiful smile. He didn't know what to do, if he should say it or not, if he should take a risk or not, if he should win or lose, if he only decides to dream or he starts to live. Éponine waited for him, but she didn't know what he wanted to say to her, she didn't say a word. They were two souls that didn't wish to say a word because of fear. Suddenly, Enjolras understood when he fixedly saw the young girl again, his love. There was nothing to be afraid of. He approached to her and approached her to him touching her waistline; he noticed that she trembled at the contact of his hands and that made him happy because he felt her love. She wasn't afraid to fall anymore because she knew that he was protecting her. Enjolras took a breath one more time. Their faces were too close.

"The reason why I survive that awful experience was because of you, you are my reason to live Éponine and I want to make you my wife" he said.

Éponine's eyes shone brightly. Her heartbeats ran faster because of what she heard.

"I'll be your wife in this and one hundred thousand lives, even more!" she replied and happily he carried her and started to revolve then their lips found to each other. Nothing else mattered for them but their love.


	13. The Show Is Over

**Author's Note: HI!**_** I'm sorry I upload this chapter so late! I had lots of things I had to do about school. But here is this chapter that is one of the most importants :D Hope u enjoy it PD: Don't hate me :D**_

This was the last night Enjolras and Grantaire sleep at Marius's house, because they wanted to come back to their homes after all the pain they been through the last few months.

Grantaire slept quietly, dreaming about ladies and alcohol, but he wasn't alone. All his friends, the fallen and alive, were there celebrating with him, just like the old times. It was the perfect dream that seemed to be real.

Enjolras in return, was dreaming about her. He was excited and happy, that special day was coming closer every day. Their wedding, the day they would unite their lives forevermore.

The day dawned by the sun rising. Hours later, Enjolras woke up with a beautiful image in his mind: the one of his dream. But when he opened his eyes, something surprised him. He gave a little jump.

"Cosette… may I ask you what are you doing here and why?" he asked confused. Cosette smiled and sat on his bed, as near as she could from Enjolras. He tried to step away from her, but she was getting closer, and that made Enjolras uncomfortable.

"You are marrying her? Really?!" she said mocking.

"Yes I love her, so? I don't get what's the matter with that" he replied offended.

At the other side of the door Éponine, Marius and Jean Valjean were walking around the house and they were on their way to Enjolras's room to wake him, and they heard Cosette's voice. They frown confused but didn't open the door to listen what they were saying.

"Why not me?" Cosette said offended with a touch of "sensuality" on her voice "I'm way better that her by far, actually".

When he listened to those words he stood up, really furious and offended. He realized what kind of woman his best friend's fiance was. "What the fuck are you saying?! Are you insane or what?! I love Éponine, she loves me too, and Marius loves you! If you don't love him why are you with him and doing that to him?"

She smiled with perversity and Enjolras couldn't believe what he was staring at. He only wished for one thing: that Marius had never fallen in love with her, she didn't worth it, she didn't deserve Marius, because he was extraordinary and she was a cold hearted snake who didn't love anyone but herself. She only wished to laugh about Marius. She was a miserable woman who didn't deserve anything of what she had.

"Let's leave them. Anyway, they'll have each other. We don't need those two. Let's run away. You and I" she proposed.

"What?! Of course not Cosette! Who do you think I am? I don't love you! Éponine is my life and Marius is my best friend! You are horrible! Enjolras exclaimed, walking all over the room.

Outside the room Marius, Éponine and Valjean couldn't believe what they were listening at. Their eyes were wide open. Éponine was furious. Marius was heartbroken as Valjean. The three of them were also upset.

Éponine opened the door, wishing to punch Cosette on her face; she tried to contain herself by inhaling and exhaling. Marius stared at Cosette with the saddest face of all time, he was crying cursing the day he first saw Cosette. Valjean was also staring at her disappointed. Cosette was staring at all of them with a sad puppy face trying to erase what she said , but she couldn't, because her show was over at last.

"You are a BITCH! Éponine exclaimed furious while Enjolras approached to her. "How could you do that to me? And to Marius! He gave you all his life, he sacrificed everything for you and you only were using him! You don't worth anything! You are such a…..!

"'Ponine, stop" Marius begged. Then he stared to walk in Cosette's direction. "Why Cosette? I loved you with all my life, you were my life".

"You want to know why?! For money, stupid! My father's money isn't mine at all! He is giving everything to charity! And what's left for me!"

The next thing that was heard on the room was someone stumbling against the floor. Jean Valjean had a heart attack because of the impression and pain he had when he listened everything his daughter said minutes ago. He started by trembling. He weathered humiliations, escapes, riots, bad treatments, everything for her, but he couldn't handle this, it was too much.

"Monsieur Fauchelevent!**" **Éponine screamed running to the fallen body. She felt on her knees to be closer to the man she started to look as her father, the one who loved her in spite of not having any blood connection. She approached to his heart but she could hear any sound. Jean Valjean was dead. "No! Please don't! You can't die! Please!"

She started to cry like when her little brother died. He felt a huge hole on her soul. Marius and Enjolras approached to Éponine. Enjolras held her.

"Look what you've done!" Éponine yelled to Cosette aggressively and heartbroken.

Cosette stayed motionless and speechless, she seemed like a statue. Technically she had killed her father. In spite of her bitch attitudes she felt pain about her father's death, because, after all, he was the one who save her when she had nothing, he was the one who took her away from poverty.


	14. From Heaven

Jean Valjean started to open his eyes and he realized he was in a very special place. Strange but beautiful. He had only one thought of guilty and shame: he failed his mission and reason. He failed to Fantine.

Cosette was a bad person and the only guilty of it was him. He didn't notice that his daughter was going on a wrong way and he didn't do anything to stop it and change it. He felt awfully bad.

Suddenly he saw a skinny female figure that was approaching slowly to him. She was incredible beautiful.

She was Fantine smiling at him.

He felt on his knees when he saw Fantine and he started to cry, feeling really ashamed. He didn't want to see her in the eyes.

"But…Jean… what is going on?" she asked.

"I failed you Fantine. I am really sorry. Cosette didn't become a good woman and it's all for my fault!"

"Of course not Jean… you gave my child everything you could. You gave her love, you took care of her, and you gave her the best of you. But she is human and grew old. That's the path she chose. She'll learn that it's not right, that's my biggest hope. Never is too late to have regrets. But I'm thankful with you, because of everything. Your intention was good. And I will always love you because of that".

She helped Valjean to stand up and then she hugged him also kissed him on his cheek.

"You are an extraordinary man Jean Valjean. That is the reason why you are here. In Heaven". She murmured.

He passed through a giant golden door. He saw the revolutionaries and he also saw Gavroche running all over the place, happy. He felt peace because the little brother of his beloved girls Éponine and Azelma, was enjoying of Heaven, becoming an angel that always would take care of them.


	15. Time

It's true. Someday you'll get what you deserve, eventually.

When Jean Valjean died, Cosette lost everything she had. Her wealth ended quickly, now, she was living on the streets it was worse than when she was with the Thénardier marriage.

Marius, left Cosette, although it was the hardest thing he could do. He was still in love with her but he was heartbroken and he couldn't be with her, not anymore. He was passing a really hard moment without Cosette. He was trying to get over her but it was very difficult to him. Although, his friends made it a little bit easier, they were amazing, and he loved them because of all they were.

Bahorel declared his love to Azelma, although she was just turned 16. The age was the less important thing; he loved her the same way as she loved him. At the beginning he was a little shy, but he talked to his friends, his counselors, they made him be brave enough to confess Azelma what he felt about her.

Joly, was single but he was happy, the same as Grantaire.

Courfeyrac found his love, Melisse, he looked for her since he survived the revolution, and a few months later he found her, but he hasn't confessed his love yet, because he wanted to wait, he wasn't ready.

And Enjolras and Éponine, were preparing the wedding, the days passed and they were more in love every day. Of course their love wasn't perfect, no one's love is perfect, but they loved each other and in spite of some of their discussions, at the end of the day they always forgave each other because they couldn't stay mad to each other not even for only five minutes.

There was missing only one day for that big night. The happy couple was walking around the streets of their beloved city, without worrying about anything else just thinking about their coming wedding. Suddenly, someone approached to them from behind.

Thénardier took Éponine by an arm and he pulled her on his direction. He was furious because he had no one to get money for him, he only had his wife, but, she was not enough. He needed his daughters for his own benefit. He wanted to explode them until the day they die.

"You thought that you were going to be safe from me silly little girl? Now I've found you and you are going to go for your sister. And then, you, the other girl, your mother and I are going to leave France and we're going to go to America" he disposed.

Immediately, Enjolras reacted. With all his strength he apart Éponine from her father and punch him in the face so hard that Thénardier touched the ground.

"You are never going to take her away! You want money?! Then, I'll give you enough to live your miserable life but you are not going to touch Éponine or Azelma! Ever again! Did you get that?!" Thénardier smiled with wickedness with a secret meaning behind. Enjolras understood that and he punch him again.

"Fine, fine…. But first, something:" Thénardier stood up and stared Éponine trying to approach to her, but Enjolras didn't allow him to "You can dress with fancy clothes, go to fancy events and try to be a class woman, but you are never going to be more than a stupid rat, a sewers insect".

Enjolras got furious and he tried to punch Thenardier again, but Éponine interposed between him and her father, she wanted to talk. She approached her father's face and looked at him in the eyes.

"And you can say everything you want but nothing of what you say could ever hurt me again" she said clearly.

And they turned their faces and started to walk away. They went to the remodeled Musain café to meet their friends. Meeting again at the Musain made them have great memories. When they arrived, they noticed Marius and Azelma really surprised and thunderstruck. They were together staring at a piece of paper, when they noticed Éponine and Enjolras, they stood up.

"We were waiting for you. Look 'Ponine!" Azelma said, snatching the piece of paper of Marius's hand to deliver it to Éponine, she read:

_Cosette, Éponine and Azelma_

"What is this?" she asked.

"I found it in the room where monsieur Fauchelevent was staying while I was engaged with… Cosette" Marius hesitated.

_My beloved daughters, I have fought with myself so many times to tell you this, I've been trying to find the right words to tell you this. Now I learned that I can't hide the truth forever, so I must tell you this by this letter because I couldn't stand the shame to look you in the eyes after you know this. Many years ago, there lived a man named Jean Valjean, he lived with his sister and nephews and he was an honest gardener, but he didn't won enough money, his family was starving and one of his nephews was close to death, so he had to steal a loaf to save him. The law discovered him and he was locked on prison for 19 years until he had a parole which he broke. Many years later, he became the mayor of Montreuil, and he was called Monsieur Madeline, the town prospered while he was ruling but one day he made a mistake, an injustice: in one of the factories he ruled there was a good woman named Fantine, who had a daughter with and innkeeper in Montfermeil that was blamed of something unfair, he wasn't there to defend her, so she was fired and she became a public woman, she got sick and Monsieur Madeleine found her and promised her to go for her daughter, she died and gave the little child to Monsieur Madeline keeping, he was discovered and he leave Montreuil, he took another name and he run away with Fantine's daughter. How could I say to you that I'm that man from the history without hurting your feelings? I love you girls; you are most special treasure of my life. Cosette, you are Fantine's daughter, she gave everything for you until the end, appreciate it forever. Éponine, Azelma, I'd never imagine I could love you as I do now, you are my daughters too and I'll give everything for you until the end, although your hard lives, you never let down, you are good women, and I thank God for that._

_Forgive me girls, because I hid that from you so much time. I love you. God bless you._

_Jean Valjean._

When she finished reading she started to cry with her sister they could never blame Jean Valjean they loved him so much. If he didn't say it, it was because it was hard to him. They understood it. They wished to hug him and say him they love him, to kiss him and so whisper in his ears. Jean Valjean was more a father to them than Thénardier.


End file.
